1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display; more particularly to a flat panel display with a brightness enhancement diffuser plate.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of high technology, video product, especially digital video or imaging devices have become a common product in our everyday life. Among these video or imaging devices, display panels are vital devices for displaying associated information. Users may read information via the display panels or further control the operation of the devices.
Most noticeable display panels, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), are flat panel displays developed by combining optoelectronic technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology. Since the LCD has several features including low voltage operation, radiation free, light weight and compact in size, it recently becomes a main research subject. Especially large size LCD TV is aggressively being developed nowadays in the industry and becomes a mainstream in large size flat TV because it has the advantages of large size image, good image quality, wide viewing angles and high luminance.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, LCD usually is consisted of a backlight module 100 for emitting light and a liquid display panel 110 for displaying images, wherein the backlight module 100 includes a lamp 102 and a reflecting plate (not shown) for masking the lamp 102. In addition, to avoid directly observing lamp mura over the lamp 102, a diffuser plate 120 for diffusing light emitting from the lamp 102 is usually disposed between the backlight module 100 and the display panel 110. Typically, a diffuser plate 120 with a higher haze value and a lower total transmittance is selected. However, such a configuration will result in a lower brightness, which in turn additionally a brightness enhancement film 140 is needed for enhancing brightness. Furthermore, a diffuser sheet 130 is required to be added on the diffuser plate 120 to avoid directly observing the shape of the lamp 102 if the diffuser plate 120 with higher transmittance is employed.
In conclusion, nowadays, several layers of optical film are used in assembling LCD, thereby increasing the cost and assembling time.